Creation Hero
The Creation Hero is the protagonist of the Drawn to Life series. He appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros All Stars. Character Description The Creation Hero is a wooden mannequin filled with life by the Creator. This version of the hero has yellow, spiky hair, a red shirt with a yellow bolt on it, blue shorts, and brown shoes. He was created to protect the village of Raposa and save them from the evil Wilfre. Abilities The Creation Hero himself does not possess many abilities. Rather, the Creator creates all the objects the hero needs on his adventure. Moveset Ground Moves Normal *Neutral Attack - Slashes with his sword, with the third slash being a much more powerful upwards slash. *Forward Tilt - Performs a karate chop. *Up Tilt - Bonuces on a spring. *Down Tilt - A gear spawns in the ground and rapidly spins. *Dash Attack - Does a slide kick along the ground. Smash *Side Smash - Fires his Acorn Blaster. *Up Smash - A whale appears underneath him and shoots a waterspout upwards. *Down Smash - An ice cube falls on either side of him. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Stabs with his sword. *Forward Aerial - Rides a rocket to the side. *Back Aerial - Does a mid-air backflip. *Up Aerial - Spawns a stormy thundercloud above him. *Down Aerial - Performs a ground pound. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Smacks the opponent on the head with his sword. *Forward Throw - Eats a Kaorin Berry to grow large and kicks the opponent. *Back Throw - A star flies in and hits the opponent in the back. *Up Throw - Wind debris knock the opponent into the air. *Down Throw - He jumps on the opponent's head. Special Attacks *Neutral Special - Snowshooter - Fires a snowball his showshooter. *Side Special - Starzooka - Fires a homing starfish from his starzooka. *Up Special - Wings - Grows wings and flies up for 3 flaps. *Down Special - Goo Platform - Places a goo platform on the ground with sticks enemies that stand on it in the ground. *Final Smash - Creator's Wrath - A giant hand with a pencil arives and starts drawing a whole bunch of hazards, and the Creation Hero can continue to run around and attack at it happens. Taunts *Up - Performs the beach gate idle dance. *Side - Performs the snow gate idle dance. *Down - Performs the forest gate idle dance. Idle Animations *Swings his sword a little. *Looks around. On-Screen Appearance *Gets drawn onto the stage. Costumes *Default - Yellow hair, red shirt, yellow bolt, blue shorts, brown shoes. *Black hair, blue shirt, green bolt, dark blue shorts, black shoes. *Brown hair, green shirt, grey bolt, brown shorts, grey shoes. *Grey hair, brown shirt, blue bolt, grey shorts, grey shoes. *Orange hair, blue shirt, grey bolt, green shorts, orange shoes. *Black hair, black shirt, grey bolt, grey shorts, black shoes. Category:Drawn to Life Category:Character